Keep on Moving
by MissChriis
Summary: Quickly, Love can easily turn into hate & pain, but both couldn't exist without love. So maybe, only maybe somewhere deep underneath all the hate and pain can be found love...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Keep Moving On

**Writer: **MissChriis

**Beta: **again,the lovely Amy [TranceGem]

**Rating:** M [ltrs]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Grey's Anatomy & I don't plan to get any profit out of this.

**SPOILER:** This story takes place around five month after **Episode 7.07** if you haven't seen it yet & don't want to get any spoilers, _**I recommend you to stop reading right now**_.

**Summary: **Quickly, Love can easily turn into hate & pain, but both couldn't exist without love. So maybe, only maybe somewhere deep underneath all the hate and pain can be found love. Who knows? Arizona seems to be over Callie and had moved on. Callie, finally does the same. But what happens, if they meet again?

**A/N:** No worries, remember MFEO (: But it'll take a while.

**A/N2:** Yes, I am obsessed with black haired girls (and green eyes) Arizona is the only blonde :'D

**A/N3:** This story is mostly written out of Callie's view, but there will be POV's

**A/N4:** Yes, I do know I actually have another open story buuuuut…I just had to get the idea out of my mind, it was blocking me :P hehe

**A/N5:** To the French-speakers, yeah I know that Milou isn't a actually name but I just love the sound of it [Tintin et Milou :P haha] Anyways, enough A/N's, now enjoy (:

**Reviews:**** are always very welcome & make me happy **

**

* * *

**

Exhausted and tired the raven haired beauty stumbled into her dark hotel room. It was a hell of a day, and already past midnight, she knew it only would be a couple of hours till her shift would start.

"Not much sleep tonight", she sighed thankful with a small smile on her lips. Callie avoided sleep, every time when she allowed her body to sleep, her mind brought up the moment that crashed her entire world. So she tried as well as possible to avoid sleeping. Only when it was really necessary, she slept.

After, the love of her life walked out on her on an air port, the brown eyed girl wasn't able to move back into her apartment. The apartment that was supposed to be hers and Arizona's.

So she had decided to move into a hotel room for the first few nights. Quickly, the 'few nights' turned into five month. Five month she already was without Arizona and Callie wasn't able to move on. Not, that she hadn't have enough options, she just wasn't able to get over the blonde surgeon. She just missed her too much. Being around her, falling asleep and waking up next to her, the dimples, piercing blue eyes, the smile, everything. Callie missed everything. More than once, she already had thought about to jump on a plane to Malawi, but she never got any further and stayed with the thinking part.

Callie had buried herself into work, work helped her. It kept her mind free of thoughts about the perky PEDs surgeon saving tiny humans in Africa.

But no matter, how hard she tried, no matter how busy she kept herself, no matter how often she told herself she is over Arizona, every time when the raven haired closed her eyes, to fall asleep and allowed her body to get some rest, she got reminded painfully, that she wasn't over Arizona at all.

Frustrated and not willing to see Arizona leaving her again and again in her nightmares, Callie decided to check her Mails, with a sparkle of hope that maybe Arizona had send her a message.

As soon as Fire Fox load the taps she hadn't closed last time, her eyes hung on the tap of Arizona's Facebook page. Callie checked it, from time to time, to see how Arizona was, and if she maybe had moved on.

Since blonde left, she hadn't updated her page, she only had changed her relationship status into single some days after she arrived in Malawi. Not expecting anything new, Callie still decided to give it a try and refreshed the page. To her surprise she could read: "_Arizona Robbins got tagged in Felix Conner's photo album_"_, _curious Callie clicked on the italic written word to open the album.

The first thing she could see was the album name _Short Trips – 2010_, and the location, "_Here and there…everywhere_", impatient she clicked on the first picture to view it in its actually size. It showed a group of people, in the underline was written "_first try_". Above the underline was a bunch of names of the people who were tagged in the image.

After looking a little more in detail on the picture Callie understood why it was named first try. About 13 people stood in front of a plane goofing around, some pulled stupid faces, others jumped around or had weird poses.

It didn't take long till brown eyes spot familiar blonde curls. Arizona stood between two guys, pretending to strangle the taller one, who played laughing her victim.

"She looks so happy" Callie could hear her own voice soaked with sadness.

She knew it would hurt her to see more picture of the love of her life enjoying herself with a bunch of people Callie didn't knew. But she just had to see how Arizona was, so the black haired clicked to view the next picture. "_Second Try – finally it worked_" was written in the underline. This time Arizona stood between two girls, smiling brightly – like the rest of the group into the camera.

Some moments later, Callie found herself clicking though images, on the search for any hint, on Arizona's feelings, maybe something that would force Callie, to jump right into the next plane to Malawi.

Arizona wasn't on every picture Callie had seen so far, but she had commented on some.

"_No, you are not going to buy one!_" was written in the comment section below a picture with the underline "_Can I have one?_" The black haired girl on the picture was feeding a little tiger baby, her eyes seemed to really ask the question.

"_How will you stop me, huh?_" – Yve Warren, the girl on the picture shot back. "_I have my ways :P_" Arizona replied. "_Oh I am sure you have, since you already tried to stop me skating around the streets and horribly failed :')_" Yve gave back. "_Fine. But if you get such a big, giant, dangerous…cat, I'll get Milou, okay?" _Callie wasn't able to understand anything. Milou? Who was Milou? "_No, you don't! Why do you think he would come with you?_" Yve asked. "_Because I spoil him_" Arizona replied. "_Crap_" – "_Haha see, I told you ;)_" Were they flirting? On facebook? In a comment section? Were everybody could read? Callie starred stunned, at the comment-conversation on the screen in front of her.

She didn't wanted to pay attention to the picture her mind created of the perky blond haired surgeon and the black haired mysterious girl, but she couldn't ignore it.

What if Arizona already had moved on? What if she already found someone else? Callie could feel tears building inside her eyes. "Did she really forget about me? This fast?" Callie heard her own voice from far away, she still stared at the screen in front of her. Slowly Callie's view got blurry and she could feel hot tears running down her face. "What if?" she asked herself again, afraid of the answer.

Callie didn't want to see more pictures, pictures that could prove the picture her mind created of Arizona and Yve, but still she needed to. She needed to be sure. She needed to know.

Slowly and afraid she clicked on '_Next_' to view the next picture.

Again, it showed the black haired girl, this time she sat on the edge of a counter. Callie had to admit, she was pretty, really pretty. She had expressive green-brown eyes and black hair. She wore a white shirt with dark blue jeans shorts, showing of her tan. On her lap, sat a little boy, smiling widely into the camera, the smile reached his dark blue eyes, he was visibly happy. Yve's hand was around the little boy's body holding him close to hers. Definitely he was her son.

The text in the underline proved Callie's guess. "_Yve & her amazing [but spoiled] boy Milou_". Spoiled huh? Callie thought. "_He isn't spoiled. It is just very hard to say 'No' to him :') try it. You'll fail as well_" Yve commented on the image. "_Well said_" Arizona agreed, and the image of Arizona and Yve re-build itself in Callie's mind, this time including the little boy.

After Callie finally managed to take her eyes of the picture her mind had created, she clicked '_next_', her and her mind froze.

The picture showed some people out of the group from the first picture Callie had seen, sleeping on a beach. Immediately, her gaze fell on blond curls sprayed over a huge black towel. Next to her, a laid a tiny body, Milou – as Callie guessed. She hold him close to her body, but that wasn't what knocked Callie off her track, it was the way Yve sat with them. Callie hadn't noticed it at first, but Arizona's head lied on Yve's lap. The black haired girl had one hand in Arizona's curls and her other hand embraced with Arizona's. She sat there, watching the two sleep with a soft smile on her lips.

Yes, Callie had been right and so was the picture that her mind had developed.

Arizona had moved on. Arizona was over her. Arizona was with someone else now. Arizona wasn't her Arizona anymore. Now, she'd smile her dimple showing smile to Yve and the little boy, like she would fall asleep and wake up next to her as well. Callie slowly felt a lump rose in her throat.

With tears running down her cheeks, Callie shut her laptop down, regretting the moment when she had decided to check Arizona's Facebook Profile. She should have knowing better. Of course, Arizona was hot and there were girls lining up for her, but she never had guessed, Arizona would be over her that soon.

Pulling the cover over her head Callie only wanted to shut the world out. She didn't wanted to feel anymore, she didn't wanted to feel the pain the picture cause around her heart, she didn't wanted to feel the love, she still had for Arizona, and she wanted to feel the jealousy growing towards the new girl on Arizona's side.

Callie felt like she did the day, five months ago when Arizona walked out on her, at an air port. Her heart just got ripped into pieces again.

Still, she had hoped, the whole time that Arizona would get back to her, or even would message her, telling her she should come. But there wasn't even a tiny spark of hope left, that things could get better between them and they could be a couple again. The picture and Yve just had destroyed Callie's hopes, finally.

They were over, and Arizona had already moved on. Now, it was Callie's turn, to at least…try the same.

Sobbing, the raven haired beauty got up, she avoided to look into the mirror, she didn't need to see the mess Arizona had caused once again. Callie still had worn the necklace she and Arizona got together, she still had believed. But now, there wasn't any reason for that anymore.

With disgust written over her face, she took the necklace of, but as angry and as upset Callie was, she couldn't bring herself to throw the necklace – like she first had wanted, out of her window, far away from her. She couldn't. Not yet. Instead, she threw it into the corner of her suit case.

Still, feeling horrible Callie went back to bed, expecting not much sleep.

* * *

"_If you get on that plane. If you go without me we are done. Do you hear me? We are over!" – "We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We're already over." _

Callie's eyes shot open. She could feel her heart beating heavily against her ribcage. Once again, she had seen her and Arizona's last moments '_together_'. "We're already over", Callie repeated Arizona's words and a horrible thought flashed through her mind." Had she known?" Callie spoke out loud and realized what she thought of her ex-girlfriend – still, it was weird and unfamiliar to call her like that, even after five month. But that was impossible, or? This…couldn't been true. Of course, Callie knew Arizona had contact with the people she'd work together in Malawi, but she couldn't have knew, that there are other girls, girls who fit into her lifestyle and her dream of Africa. Arizona wasn't like that. "No" Callie tried to shack the thought away.

Arizona…just was faster, with her new situation, new location and new people around her, she was able to open herself to new people faster. To girls, with children. Now, a little boy would be raised together with Arizona, he would get the girl as mother, Callie wanted for her children as mother.

Again, tears run down her face as she pulled the cover over her head. This time, feeling nothing but emptiness.

About an hour later, Callie had decided to call in sick.

She wasn't sick, but she didn't feel well and she bet she looked like she felt. The love of her life, just had destroyed her again and Callie knew it would happen again, every time when she heard something from Arizona, or even saw her she knew it would rip her heart into more tiny pieces. This had to stop. Callie needed to find a way to get over Arizona, quickly.

Later that day, Callie found herself inside a club. First she thought about asking Mark, if he'd like to join her. But he only would have asked her, what was wrong with her and why she hadn't shown up at the hospital so she had decided to go alone.

Callie wanted to forget Arizona, she wanted to move on and she wanted to get over her, desperately. So what would be a better place to do this, if not a club, with, heavy beats and a lot of alcohol?

Quickly, Callie found a black haired girl smiling widely at her. The girl was smaller, then Callie was and her eyes nearly seemed black. Maybe it only was because of the light inside the club, but they seemed black, and this gave her something…mysterious but also fascinating. It took a moment, till Callie realized she was starring at the girl, and before she could react, the girl stood in front of her. "Hey, I'm Zoe" she smiled and Callie noticed a small hint of green inside the darkness of her eyes. "Uhm, hey Callie" she replied. "Nice to meet you Callie" Zoe grinned. "Want another drink?" she added, pointing at the empty glass in Callie's hand. "Sure" Callie replied smiling.

Another girl. Right, Callie thought. What could be a better start for moving on?

Zoe still smiled at her when they arrived at the bar. "What do you want?" she asked turning towards Callie. "I'd go with a beer" she replied simply, causing a surprised look on Zoe's face. "Okay, stay right behind me", she said and turned to the bar. When she got back, she handed Callie her beer and took a sip of her cocktail. "Why did you looked…confused for a moment, after I told you, I'd like a beer?" Callie asked smiling. "Uhm…it's just, I don't like beer, it's too bitter if you ask me." She replied flashing Callie a smile. "So you are more the cute type then?" Callie asked causing Zoe's cheeks to change their color slightly "I mean direction to sugar" the raven haired beauty added. "Yes, I am" Zoe replied with a shy smile. Callie had to admit, Zoe was cute, and not only in the sugar directed way, this girl had something. Something that was enough to drag Callie's mind free of Arizona related thoughts.

"What are you doing for living?" Zoe asked close by Callie's ear. "I'm a surgeon, I break other peoples bones" Zoe smiled. "So, you're an orthopedic surgeon? Where?" Callie could clearly hear the curiosity in Zoe's questions. "Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital" Callie replied. "Oh really? Maybe you've met older my brother" Zoe smiled. "Jackson Avery" the black haired girl in front of Callie added. "What?" Callie asked surprised. She couldn't believe what she just had heard. Avery had a little sister? A hot lesbian sister?

"I didn't knew he had a sister" Callie finally brought over her lips. "Yeah well, J likes to keep it private if it comes to us, for several reasons" she shrugged. "Mhm" Callie replied, remembering the day when Harper Avery came into the hospital. Avery had been quiet over the relation between him and the brilliant surgeon. "Yeah right. I never heard him talking about anything family related" Callie finally broke through the silence between them. "Anyways, what about you? What are you doing?" now Callie asked curious. "Actually…" Zoe started. "Let's say my occupation is my daughter" she replied honestly. "I can't work as a pre.- and elementary school teacher currently" she added with a suddenly sadness in her eyes. It took much out of Callie to not hug the girl in front of her. "Why?" she asked carrying. "Well…that's a long story." Zoe sighed "But to make it short, I had some personally problems and issues, a while ago" Callie noticed that Zoe wasn't willing to gave her any more details.

"Oh crap!" Zoe said shocked after a while, starring at the display of her IPhone. "I'm sorry Callie, I have to go. As much as I would love to stay a little longer…" she sighed. "Oh, well…" Callie was about to say goodbye to Zoe Avery but she was faster. "You know what?" she said pulling out a pen. "This is my number" she said writing quickly on Callie's hand. "If you want, message me", not it was Callie's turn to look surprised. "Thank you." She replied smiling. "Good" Zoe said. "Well, it was nice meeting you Callie. Hope I'll see you again" Zoe smiled, pulling Callie into a short hug. All Callie was able to say was a simple "Bye" before Zoe disappeared smiling in the moving crowd.

* * *

A little after Zoe went, Callie had decided to leave too, as soon as the dark eyes had left her gaze Arizona took back over her mind. And there where better places to think over the formally love of your life, then the middle of a club.

The raven haired woman knew, she wasn't over Arizona yet, but there was something about Zoe Avery that seemed to have caught her. Not only because she seemed to be mysterious like her brother. There was something behind Zoe and her behavior and Callie wanted to know what. Besides that, Zoe seemed to be a very nice girl.

Callie knew it was time to finally move on. Maybe the opportunity Zoe gave her was a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Keep Moving On

**Writer: **MissChriis

**Beta: **again, the lovely Amy [TranceGem]

**Rating:** M [ltrs]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Grey's Anatomy & I don't plan to get any profit out of this.

**SPOILER:** This story takes place around five month after **Episode 7.07** if you haven't seen it yet & don't want to get any spoilers, _**I recommend you to stop reading right now**_.

**Summary: **Quickly, Love can easily turn into hate & pain, but both couldn't exist without love. So maybe, only maybe somewhere deep underneath all the hate and pain can be found love. Who knows? Arizona seems to be over Callie and had moved on. Callie, finally does the same. But what happens, if they meet again?

**A/N:** Yes, still MFEO (:

**A/N2:** Took me a lil longer but I hope it is worth it :D

**A/N3:** To the French-speakers, yeah I know that Milou isn't a actually name but I just love the sound of it 3

**Reviews: are always very welcome & make me happy - Thanks for them (: *happy*  
**

**

* * *

**

"Doctor Torres?" Callie had decided to go to work, work was good, work was distracting. "What?" she asked looking up from a patients chart she was holding into Jackson Avery's face. "Dr. Avery, what can I do for you?" Callie asked trying to get rid of the awkward feeling, she suddenly had. "I know it is none of my business" the resident in front of her started, "but" he seemed to have problems to form the words he wanted to say, and Callie was glad, they were alone on the floor. "I would recommend you…to stop seeing my sister" Jackson finally managed to say. "What?" Callie looked surprised. "Why?" Callie asked, and horrible failed on hiding her curiosity. "She…that's…it is better for the both of you, if you don't see her again" Avery wasn't willing to tell Callie why, in his opinion she should stop seeing Zoe. "Well, you are right. It is none of your business, Dr. Avery." Callie replied slightly angry. "I know my sister and I know that…I just wanted to warn you, sorry" he replied and started to walk away. So Zoe isn't only mysterious, she is also dangerous, huh? Callie thought.

Arizona may had dominated Callie's mind over the last night, but there was a part of her mind that Zoe already owned. It might be a small part, but she already got far enough to steal a tiny spot from Arizona.

* * *

Callie wasn't sure, if it really was because of Zoe and her fascinating personality or that the 'pushed away' feeling she got every time when she thought about Arizona and what they _had_. But Callie had the feeling she slowly got away from the blonde surgeon. She only wasn't sure, if this was something good, or maybe not.

Callie hadn't told anyone, the happenings two nights ago. Not even Mark.

To be honest, she had avoided all kinds of conversations at all, expect the one she had with Jackson Avery. Exactly this short conversation stuck in her mind. He wanted to warn her, from what? His sister, or only a part of her? Maybe, her behavior?

For once, Arizona had left her mind completely and Zoe took over her thoughts. Caused by Jacksons comment, and somehow weird acting, Callie couldn't stop thinking about her. She only got more interested in the girl she met the night before – the opposite if what Jackson had wanted.

It took the raven haired woman a moment, to realize that there on the bench about ten feet away from her, the girl who banned Arizona from her mind sat.

With daylight, Callie could – gladly, see more, then only black hair and nearly back eyes.

Zoe had the same slightly tanned skin Jackson had, and just as he did, she knew what effect she had on others. She was surrounded by a bunch of people, and if was obvious that most of them, only were there because of her. Zoe wore a white long-shirt and black shorts which were only long enough to be seen a little under her shirt.

Her smile was geninue. Callie couldn't help it, she stared at the girl. Just as Zoe had felt Callie's eyes on her body, she turned and suddenly widened in surprise a pair of nearly black eyes faced Callie. A shy smile formed itself on Callie's lips as she watched Zoe getting up and slowly walking up to her.

"Hey" Zoe smiled widely and pulled Callie into a warm hug. "Hey Zoe" Callie replied.

Pulling Callie a little bit away from the people around them, Zoe started "Listen, whatever my brother has said to you, please just ignore it, okay? I don't want him to scare you away as well" Callie was surprised that Zoe knew that Jackson would talk to her. "Uhm…he hadn't said much. He just wanted to "warn me"" Callie replied, setting the last two words into air quotation. "Mhm" sighed. "I am actually wondering from what?" the smile, found it's way back on Zoe's full red lips. "Well", she grinned. "If you want to know, you've to find out by yourself" Of course Callie wanted to know and to be honest, she already had expected something like this. "How about tonight?" Zoe suggested. "We could meet later" she shrugged smiling her – as Callie guessed, cutest smile to confess the raven haired of her plan. "And do what?" the grin on Zoe's lips grew. "Oh we'll sure find something" she winked.

Callie was close to agreeing to meet Zoe later, but right in time, Arizona took back over her mind, reminding her painfully that it was too early, for a date or whatever Zoe had planned with her. "I would like to…but I can't" Callie replied, causing the black eyes in front of her to look disappointed and sad up to her. "I' already had other plans for the evening." The disappointment grew. "But I have your number, and I'll message you, okay?" a tiny sparkle of hope appeared in the Zoe's eyes and for a moment, the slight green Callie already had noticed the night before, was visible. "Okay. Have fun…with whatever you do. I hope I'll see you soon!" Zoe smiled again.

"You sure will" Callie replied, causing the smile to reach Zoe's eyes. "Great!" she replied hugging Callie again, only this time, she placed a soft kiss on the raven haired woman's cheek. "Bye Callie" she smiled and turned without waiting for a respond.

Still feeling Zoe's lips on her cheek, Callie could feel a lump formed itself in her throat. She felt guilty, extremely. But why did she feel guilty? Arizona and her were over, right? And if Arizona could move on, Callie could so too.

Feeling tears building up inside her eyes Callie lowered her gaze and walked home as fast as she could.

* * *

The door to her suite closed with a loud noise, just as this was the sign, Callie had waited for, a loud sob broke through her lips. She felt guilty. Callie went way too early too far.

Whom could she try to fool? She still loved Arizona and being close to any other woman only would cause a guilty feeling. She liked Zoe, way too much after only seeing her twice for two short moments.

Heavily sobbing, Callie crawled under the covers, hiding herself from the world around her. Again, she tried to shut out everyone and everything, but it hadn't worked. Still both, Zoe and Arizona were swirling around her thoughts and only made her feel even worse.

Her mind screamed for distraction, she needed something else to focus on. Something far away from either of them.

Without thinking, or even reminding what happened the last time she had her laptop in her hand, she searched for the device somewhere on the bed stand next to her, without pulling her head out of the covers she managed to find it.

Callie wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to do with the laptop, but she started it.

The first thing her eyes felt on was her desktop picture, a picture of her and Arizona, the blonde gently placed a kiss on Callie's cheek, while Callie smiled into the camera. Immediately feeling Zoe's lips again on her cheek, she opened Firefox, to regret it a moment later. The last page, she was on, was Arizona's Facebook profile.

To her surprise, Callie could see a few updates, the blonde had changed her profile picture. Now it didn't showed her anymore, it showed Milou, with his arms wide open. Without really wanting it, Callie clicked on the picture to see if there was a underline for it, and apparently, there was. "_and he said: I love you soooooo much :)_" was written below the picture. "_I am glad, my grandson likes you, with my wild daughter as his mother he needs someone…more mature ;)_" – Evelyn Warren commented. "_He hadn't a choice ;)_" Felix Conner replied. "_What do you mean? . Thank you Evelyn, it was a pleasure meeting you. And trust me I already try to moderate her :)_" Arizona commented. "_He meant that Milou simply had to love you, because you are, who you are :D. _

_And you seriously think you'll be able to moderate me?_" Yve replied.

With a shot of anger Callie closed her laptop and got up.

Who did she thought she was? Using other people's children as her profile picture, how poor is that? Callie asked herself, regretting the guilty feeling she had just moments ago. Callie knew she was mad, only because the comments below the picture of the – Callie had to admit, cute little boy. It wasn't Arizona's fault, Callie wasn't over her yet, okay in a way it was, but it wasn't her fault that Callie wasn't willing to move on.

Arizona didn't deserved Callie's love. Arizona didn't deserved anything from Callie.

Still mad, Callie grabbed her mobile, quickly, she typed something in hope it wasn't too late.

She know it was wrong what she did, she knew she only used her right now, but she was what Callie needed. Zoe, and her dark attitude.

Callie knew, sooner or later, she would get her revenge and Arizona would regret the day, she walked out on her.

"_Meet me in 30 minutes in the park we met this afternoon, I'll be waiting by the bench – xx Zoe_"

A short smile moved over Callie's lips as she read Zoe's reply.

Now, she thought, now it was her turn to move on.

* * *

Callie had hurried herself to meet Zoe in time. Her movements got slower as she could see the contours of Zoe's body in the darkness of the park. Because of the street light, next to Zoe, she seemed to glow as Callie walked closer.

She could see that the waiting girl had changed her outfit. Now she wore gray pair of jeans, which were - as Callie saw it, hugging her curves in the right places, in combination with a dark purple and backless shirt, the orthopedic surgeon couldn't tell - from the distance, if she was wearing something beneath it.

"Zoe" the raven haired said with a shy smile on her face. "Callie" she got a smiling reply "I'm glad you messaged me" Zoe added, before hugging Callie for the third time this day. "I'm glad you still had time" Callie replied honestly. "Well, I dumped my date for you, but I think it was worth it" Zoe shot back winking, causing Callie's cheeks to heat up.

"So?" Callie asked after a moment of silence between them. They firstly had decided to take a seat at the bench and Callie had to admit that it felt way better then she had thought, to flirt with someone else. So far she had found out that Zoe was three years younger then she was, sort of bad apple of the family. She wasn't like Jackson or one of her two other siblings, she wasn't what her parents expected her to be. "What are we going to do now?" she finished her question. "Depends on what you want? We could go to a club or a party not that far from here" Zoe suggested. "Actually I planned to find out what Jackson meant this morning" Callie replied smirking. "One night won't be enough for that" Zoe smiles winking. "But if you're up for it, I'd like to go to a party, not that far away from here?" Callie would have followed her to everyplace right now. "Callie?" Zoe asked, she already stood in front of Callie waiting for her response. "Oh, sorry." She replied sheepishly. "Party sounds great" she replied and got up as well.

"Uhm? You are sure we are right here?" Callie asked confused as she found herself next to Zoe in front of an old and empty building. "Yes we are." Zoe replied pulling Callie after right after her to the door of the building. "But there is no music…or anything" Callie tried again. "Besides" her eyes hung on a sign with, "**Do not enter!**" written in bold letters on it. "I'm not sure if we are allowed to be here…" she finished her sentences. "Of course we aren't" Zoe replied laughing. "Don't tell me you never were on one of the amazing _illegal underground parties_?" she asked with honest surprise in her eyes. "I heard of them" Callie replied. "Well, for everything, there is a first time right?" Callie hadn't expected to end up on a illegal party, and as much as she hadn't expected, as much she wanted to leave. "Don't worry. Even if the cops will crash this party, I promise you I won't get you into any trouble." Zoe must have read Callie's facial expression. "It isn't the first party I go to, trust me okay? They've never caught me. And they won't get me tonight" Zoe tightened her grip on Callie's hand and looked right into her eyes. Callie couldn't say no, as much as she had wanted to, she couldn't.

"Okay, I'll trust you" Callie replied, causing a wide and happy smile to move over Zoe's lips. "Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise" she said, pulling Callie again after her. "I hope for you" Callie replied, following the younger girl up the stairs.

"Zoe!" suddenly a tall black guy smiled. "John!" she smiled hugging the male who were leaning against a doorframe. "Great to see you here." he said, with the smile still on his lips. "I thought you had a date?" he looked over to Callie. "I had, but I dumped her" Zoe replied bluntly. "For the party or her?" he asked nodding towards Callie's direction. "For…her, but I suggested Callie to come with me" she smiled. "Well that's great, nice to meet you Callie" he finally offered Callie a smile too. "I am John, somewhat if Zoe's alternative brother" he winked and moved away from the door frame. "Thanks, nice to meet you too" Callie replied shyly. "Have fun" John added and smiled widely when Zoe pulled Callie after her into the room behind the doorframe.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"You miss her, don't you?" the blondes eyes shut open, it took a moment till her eyes got familiar with the light around her, but she knew Yve stood at the door, looking at her. "You can admit it Az" she added.

Today was their day off, if you could call it like that. They worked every day, sometimes even without a break. The blonde PEDs surgeon was still surprised how Yve managed her son during days like the last couple ones. She sometimes rarely saw him, so Arizona had forced her to go alone with Milou to the park, so she could spent some alone time with her little boy and she could take a nap. "Az!" a young, happy voice danced through the room, right before a little brown haired boy rushed into it. "Milou" Arizona smiled and got up. "Are you hungry?" she asked, lifting the little boy. "Yes" he replied patting his belly. "Do you want to eat something too?" Arizona asked looking for Yve, but she already had left the room.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"COPS!" Someone yelled and suddenly the whole crowed broke into pieces, as everyone run around desperately searching for a place to hide.

She had enjoyed the night so far, she finally could get more details about Zoe. Callie wasn't surprised when Zoe told her, she first had boyfriends. Their stories of _being_ lesbian were similar. The only difference was that Zoe had slept around, after her first _serious_ relationship broke.

The raven haired beauty had felt comfortable around Zoe, a feeling she had missed for too long now. The night was great, till someone yelled "COPS".

"Come with me" Zoe whispered and pulled Callie – close to her body, with her out of the room.

Callie could already hear police men's running inside the building. Immediately she hold tighter on Zoe's hand. "No worries, I promised you, I won't get you into trouble" Zoe whispered while she tried to walk as quite as possible into another room. "There must be…somewhere…" she thought out loud "Ah, there" a smile flashed over Zoe's lips and she walked together with Callie towards an open window.

The voices from the police men came closer, as Zoe swung herself up the window sill.

"We'll take the fire ladder", she smiled before she disappeared outside the window. "Are you sure?" Callie asked afraid. "I mean…isn't it too old to actually…be used" the noises behind her became lauder and she knew it only took some minutes till they would enter the room she still stood in.

"Trust me" Zoe smiled, holding her hand out for Callie. "I…I will" Callie replied, taking Zoe's hand and pulled herself onto the window sill to follow the younger woman.

"THERE IS SOMEONE!" Callie could hear a hard male voice. "No!" she thought, freezing in her movements. "Callie!" Zoe whispered. "Callie move!" Callie couldn't move, none of her limps was listening to her brain. "Please Callie move! We don't have much time" Zoe pulled slightly on Callie's left leg and finally, Callie came back to reality, moving the last steps down.

"And now?" she asked, with fear written all over her face. "This is the easy part now" Zoe smiled, grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her after her though a labyrinth of dark alley's.

Easy? Callie thought in disbelieve, they were running away from an illegal party, with cops right behind them, and Zoe called it easy? Callie only could guess, how close the cops were behind them, she was too afraid to turn her head.

Suddenly, she found herself pressed against a wall, close to a door. "Kiss me!" Zoe commanded. "What?" Callie looked surprised. How could this help them now? "Just kiss me!" Zoe tried again. Callie unable to move, focused on the noises of running people getting louder, suddenly felt two lips pressed against her own.

A unknown kind of pain shot through Callie's veins and she immediately wanted to pull away. This wasn't Arizona kissing her, this weren't the blonde's lips pressed on hers. This was _different_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Keep Moving On

**Writer: **MissChriis

**Beta: **again, the lovely Amy [TranceGem]

**Rating:** M [ltrs]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Grey's Anatomy & I don't plan to get any profit out of this.

**SPOILER:** This story takes place around five month after **Episode 7.07** if you haven't seen it yet & don't want to get any spoilers, _**I recommend you to stop reading right now**_.

**Summary: **Quickly, Love can easily turn into hate & pain, but both couldn't exist without love. So maybe, only maybe somewhere deep underneath all the hate and pain can be found love. Who knows? Arizona seems to be over Callie and had moved on. Callie, finally does the same. But what happens, if they meet again?

**A/N:** Keep remembering MFEO okay?

**A/N2:** Sorry it took me so long & sorry it is so short but I thought I'd give you all a short update till the huge one follows this weekend (:

**A/N3: **All events described in this (and future) chapters in Arizona's & Callie's POV take place at the same days. Just – of course, in different places & maybe different hours (:

**A/N4:** To the French-speakers, yeah I know that Milou isn't a actually name but I just love the sound of it 3

**Reviews are always very welcome & make me really happy **

**

* * *

**

**Arizona's POV**

"Since when have you been sitting here?" Yve's voice broke through the silence of the night. "Did I wake you?" the blond asked without turning. "Milou did." Yve replied and took a seat next to Arizona on the steps. "So how long have you been sitting here?" Arizona sighed. Yve wouldn't stop asking, would she? "I don't know. Couldn't sleep" she replied shrugging. "Why don't you talk to me?" Yve sounded worried. "No matter what is wrong, you should be able to talk to me" – "Says the right one" Arizona winked. "I am not the one jogging…well no, it is running, till my body collapses" Yve starred into the night. "Well, I am not running because I have problems" Yve started "Right, you are running from them" Arizona replied sarcastically. "There is no reason to be so harsh, okay?." The younger woman replied. "You have no idea with what I am dealing with!" she added almost yelling.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I hadn't wanted to hurt you" Arizona replied excusing "Don't say you had a hard day" Yve blocked the words which were forming on Arizona's lips."We all know how hard our work can be. Don't blame it for whatever is wrong. You choose to be here" Yve was right, she had made her decision. But was she really happy with it? "Just be honest, to me and yourself, okay?" she asked and got up, not expecting a reply from blonde next to her. "Why are you doing it?" Arizona asked before Yve could disappear back into their bungalow. Sighing the black haired girl turned around, she knew what Arizona wanted to know from her. "I…I mean…I know you won't tell me but…I mean…" – "You really want to know?" Yve cut her off harshly.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Callie could hear the police men coming closer and closer, unable to move either caused by the police men coming closer, or caused by Zoe's body crashed into hers and the younger woman's lips on hers she stood there hoping, the moment would end soon, with the police me running past them and an explanation from Zoe.

"There is somebody" raven haired surgeon heard and felt a cone of light from a flashlight on her face.

Close to pull away and turn right after the light she could feel Zoe bit her lower lips causing her to open her mouth, for – Callie wasn't sure, either a painful groan or…a moan?

The next thing the raven haired felt was Zoe's tongue entering her mouth, caressing her own.

Without thinking, Callie's hands found their way on Zoe's hips pulling her closer.

Now, she felt something different, another feeling drowning the pain still shooting through her veins.

Want.

Since Arizona had left her, Callie hadn't felt something like that and she hadn't believed she would feel something like this _that_ soon.

Seconds later, Zoe broke the kiss, desperately searching for air. "See, I told you. It would be easier to run together", she winked. "What?" Callie asked, unable to gather her thoughts together. It took a moment till she finally realized that the police men were gone. They had run past them. "I promised you, I wouldn't get you into any trouble" Zoe added smiling widely "And I normally hold my promises" Callie replied a shy smile, still feeling Zoe's lips on hers. "Do you want to go home? Or would you be out for a coffee?" After what just happened, Callie wasn't tired at all, and a coffee would be the last thing she could need right now, but she agreed, maybe only to see the smile widen on Zoe's lips.

"So…this was what Jackson meant this morning?" Callie asked. "Not really" Zoe laughed. "He joins me quite often on parties like this one. There its nothing bad with in his eyes" Crap, Callie had hoped to at least crack the mysterious aura the girl walking next to her had. "Had you told Jackson, you met me?" Callie changed the topic, noticing she wouldn't get any further on the _warning you from her_ topic. "No I didn't. I spoke with my grandpa this morning. He is the only one who seems to really like me" Zoe sighed. "You mean Harper Avery?" Zoe nodded. "He calls from time to time, asking how I was and if my parents are treating me right" Callie would have loved to know what she meant with _treating right_ but as far as she already knew Zoe, she knew, she wouldn't have gotten an answer anyways. "Well I told him, I met a girl, a surgeon from Seattle Grays Mercy West hospital. He asked after your name and said he heard about you. And I guess Jackson must have heard the conversation." She shrugged. "Can I ask you something?" Zoe nodded. "Sure, shoot" she smiled. "Why do you think your granddad seems to be the only one who likes you?" Zoe smiled. "He doesn't care, what I am doing. As long as I am happy. Not like my parents. They wanted me to study law, to become a judge, or medicine like Jackson did." She explained. "You know, behind the name Avery must be someone huge, someone people respect and look up to, not a pres.- and elementary school teacher" she added. "Well, I agree with your grandpa than, the most important is, that you are happy with what you are doing" Callie tried to cheer the suddenly sad looking girl up. "Oh I was happy, really happy" she responded sadly. "Anyways. Coffee to go?" she asked smiling again. And for the first time, Callie couldn't believe that this one was real.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Mommy?" Arizona's eyes shot open. She hoped at least when Milou would wake up, Yve would be back. But feeling the bed cold and empty next to her, she knew Yve stayed away for the whole night.

"Mommy?" the tiny voice became angry. "Milou?" Arizona asked getting up, walking slowly to the little boys room. "Where is mommy?" he asked worried. Not that he wasn't used to Arizona getting him ready for preschool, but not getting a respond from his mother, was something he wasn't used to. "She already went to work" the blonde lied. "We have so much to do, you know?" Milou nodded. Of course he did, he was used to his mother working long and hard. "She will be back in the afternoon" the blonde added to cause a happy smile on the little boys lips, hoping not to disappoint him later.

* * *

"Yve?" Arizona asked softly. The girl about ten feet away from her hadn't turned around. "Yve?" she tried again, slowly walking towards her. Yve had appeared at the hospital, but she had tried her best to stay away as far from Arizona as she could. Only because of Felix, Arizona knew she would find her on the roof of the building. "I killed her" she sighed with a tears soaked voice. "No, you didn't. You tried everything to save her life" the blonde replied, finally reaching the place where Yve sat. "I am not talking about my patient. I know I tried everything to save her little life but her heart was just too…weak. I had to let her go" Yve replied and Arizona knew, tears were already running down her cheeks. "Who are you talking about sweetie?" she asked as softly as she could, placing a hand on Yve's right shoulder. A heart ripping sob escaped her lips.

"I killed my daughter Arizona. I _killed _her"


End file.
